Autumn Afternoon Romp
by RobinKent
Summary: Second seasonal one-shot of Tim/Kon/Bart. This is for mature audiences only.


His earliest years on the Kent farm in Smallville gave the young Kryptonian clone a deep love of the outdoors. Where others might have dreaded going out into the autumn afternoon to rake the leaves freshly fallen from the oaks in the yard, he almost welcomed the moments. He suspected that the daughter of their neighbor across the street liked to watch him from the window while he worked. Who could blame her? His jeans clung snugly to his lean legs to the ankle were they sat rolled slightly over nice brown work boots. He had set his light jacket aside and let the cool autumn air cool his body from the work he loved and his t-shirt clung to his chiseled frame. The pretty girl across the street though would remain disappointed. He plied the rake expertly, pulling the oak leaves into a great pile in the middle of the front yard. They loved the trees and they had chosen the house specifically for them when they moved out of the city and into the suburbs. Sure, it meant more work this time of year, but it was a luxury that the city-dwellers never had.

Taking stock of his task, Kon considered it finished and he gathered up his jacket and rake and strode into the garage and hung the yard tool on a hook on the wall. Satisfied at a job well done, he poured himself a glass of iced tea and waited for Bart to come home. The Fall semester at Metropolis University had started and the boy had been excited about his first year. The little speedster was always a bundle of playful energy and today more so. He was ordinarily very cute to begin with and naturally popular, but he wanted to make a good first impression on campus and had gotten his hair trimmed perfectly and wore the nicest clothes he could find on his latest shopping spree, which was his biggest hobby when he wasn't fighting villains. Everyone just loved Bart, except for the girl across the street… and she didn't like Tim either.

He cut across the yard from the sidewalk and found the enormous freshly raked pile of leaves. It was just so inviting. The little speedster left all maturity and adulthood on the ground with his book bag and dove headlong into the pile with a loud squeal of delight, scattering the carefully raked leaves everywhere. It might not seem like a big deal, until you see a speedster in a pile of leaves… which was now no longer a pile, but scattered across the lawn where it had started. Kon looked out the kitchen window when he heard Bart's squeals. He'd been fixing the young man a few sandwiches as an afternoon snack. Speedsters tended to eat quite a lot. The mustard jar in his hand hit the counter with a thud as he saw his afternoon's work completely demolished.

"Bart! What are you doing?" The handsome Kryptonian clone shrieked as he barreled out the door. Bart bolted up out of the strewn leaves, brushing twigs out of his thick auburn hair with the silliest smile on his face. Kon wasn't fooled by the grin for a moment. He and Tim had become immune to it over the years… mostly.

"I spent all afternoon raking this yard."

"I'm sorry." Bart responds sheepishly, though the grin never left his face.

"Get inside this instant!"

"Okay!" and with a burst of speed ran into the cozy brick ranch house that the three young heroes shared. He headed right for the kitchen and started gobbling the sandwiches that Kon had made for him.

"Bart, I am very disappointed."

Not much could bring the auburn-haired speedster's mood down. He was permanently happy. But disappointing his two best friends would always deflate his mood. His turkey sandwich suddenly tasted like ash in his mouth and he set it down on the plate and said, again "I'm sorry Kon." And he really meant it this time.

Kon took Bart firmly by the wrist and pulled him into the living room. As he sat down in Tim's easy chair he popped open the button on Bart's skin-tight jeans and yanked the zipper down, and pulled his pants down along with it. For a moment the lad thought to himself 'Yay… I'm not in trouble!' but only for a moment. He stood there with his jeans puddled at his ankles wearing only his bright orange little boxer-briefs and saw the stern look on Conner's face.

"But Kon… I said I was sorry." He says with a small whimper.

"I know Bart, and so am I." and the tall meta-hero bent Bart across his lap and… _SMACK!_ Kon was quite strong, but he knew his strength well and didn't smack Bart's round little ass too hard. Bart on the other hand healed very fast, so it hardly hurt at all. In fact… as each smack fell on his little butt he realized that those little twinges of discomfort while his bigger friend disciplined him were actually kind of nice. As Kon smacked him again and again he lost himself in the sensation and before he knew it he had a rock hard erection that was being rubbed against Kon's leg with the impact and was leaking onto his jeans through his undies as he lay across his lap.

 _SMACK!_

"I'm sorry Kon. I won't do it again." The auburn haired boy said suddenly… but it came out like more of a moan. That was starting to hurt… but in a slightly nice way.

 _SMACK!_

"I'll be good Kon." But that came out like a whimper as he pushed his butt up a little bit more for the next slap of Kon's hand. But it never came. The second whimper came from the speedster and it was his turn to be disappointed that his spanking seemed to be over. He tried to hide his slight embarrassment at enjoying the spanking, but there was no hiding the boy's boner pushing up against the waistband of his low-cut underwear… and the wet spot on Kon's jeans leg. Kon saw the result of his discipline and he certainly wasn't angry any longer.

"Look at that little mess you made, young man." Kon said in mock seriousness as Bart bit his bottom lip to hide his smile. Tim just happened to walk into the room at that moment. The sounds of a smacked butt had covered the sound of the front door when he came home.

"What did the little terror do this time?" Tim asked as he set his satchel on the floor. His khakis started to tighten seeing Bart's little butt in his underwear after having just been spanked.

"I spent half the day raking the leaves… Bart ruined it." Kon responded.

"Look at him. I don't think he got the point." Tim said in anticipation seeing Bart's hard-on and the wet spot on his underwear.

"You've made a mess of yourself Bart." Kon said trying to keep a straight face as he yanked the boy's briefs down where they puddled at his feet with his jeans. His hard cock sprang up even harder as Kon pushed him back down across his lap. His feet pushed his jeans and underwear off his ankles while Kon's hand swung again and again.

 _SMACK!_

Tim watched all this as Bart panted and started to drool in pleasure, while feeling his own erection through his slacks.

"I'll be good, I promise." Bart said between smacks of his ass as it started to redden under Kon's hand. He spread his legs slightly before he even realized it and Kon knew that he would indeed be very good. Kon pushed the speedster up and stood and took off his belt and pushed him back down over the arm of the chair. Another whimper escaped the boy's lips… this time a whimper of anticipation and excitement. Tim snatched up Bart's underwear and pushed them into the boy's mouth to muffle his moans while he was spanked.

 _SMACK!_

The belt fell across his bare bottom leaving a small red mark.

 _SMACK!_

Kon saw the boy's legs separate and saw his smooth pink little pucker flex slightly, and he pulled down his zipper and pulled out his large hard cock. Tim saw that smooth hard cock and dropped to his knees and sucked it while Kon continued to spank Bart with his belt. Tim wasn't trying to suck his lover off… he was just getting it wet.

"Make sure he knows how to be a good boy, Kon." Tim says, then turns to Bart and says "You have been naughty, haven't you?" And Bart moans "Uh huh" through the underwear in his mouth. Tim stands and steps around to face Bart and crouches nose to nose to the boy, and pulls the underwear out of his mouth and kisses the lad, to taste the moan on his lips as Kon slides his hard cock into the speedster's red little ass. Their lips mash together as Kon rhythmically slides in and out of Bart. The beautiful auburn-haired lad's mouth waters with the kisses while his ass is fucked and Tim pulls away and gets up, only to drop his pants and put his own hard cock in Bart's wet and eager mouth. Kon pulls halfway out of Bart and his hand swings against Bart's right butt cheek.

 _SMACK!_

Kon can feel the little ass tighten around his cock with each smack and he slides it back in deep and rips the t-shirt off the speedster's body. Completely vulnerable, naked, and fucked… the lad sucks hard on Tim's cock. The young vigilante grabs Bart's underwear and puts his face in it, smelling his natural sweet scent of youth, vitality, and pre-cum. Finding that wet spot, Tim gnaws on the crotch of Bart's underwear while the boy sucks his cock. Kon looks up from plowing the speedster and tugs on the underwear in Tim's mouth like playing with a puppy with a chew-toy. Tim loses it completely and the muffled sounds of his own moans escape from around the orange underwear and he starts to cum in Bart's willing and wet mouth. Bart's throat pulsates on the head of Tim's swollen member as he gulps down the raven-haired boy's cum, draining him of every drop. But now he's spent… but not done.

Kon reaches under Bart's bare arms and pulls him into a stand while he continues to fuck the boy's tight little ass. The speedster's smooth, pale pretty cock dripped eagerly in need and Tim decided to oblige him. A little discipline went a long way and now it was time for some positive reinforcement. Tim fell to his knees and swallowed Bart's cock to the base and his nose drank in the scent of his smooth crotch. He skillfully sucked the lad off while Kon continued to plow into him. Tim knew his lover well and could tell he was about to cum when the thrusts became slower and deeper, pushing Bart's cock down his throat.

Kon pulled Bart's head back by his hair and thrust deep into him… filling the boy's ass deep with his cum and he grunted his satisfaction. The moment he did cum Bart exploded feeling the spurts of his Kryptonian friend's seed in him. He filled Tim's mouth with his own sweet seed, till it felt to Tim that Kon had cum in his mouth… through Bart.

Kon's cock started to soften a bit and he slowly pulled it out of Bart and said:

"So, are you going to be a good boy now?"

"Yes Kon… Yes Tim."

As the two slightly older heroes wrapped the lad in a hug Bart knew he was going to be bad again… about the same time tomorrow.


End file.
